A Dangerous Attraction
by cryptic-writer
Summary: Beggining of their sixth year at Hogwarts- basically Harry finds that he has "new feelings" for Hermione, but a problem arises. dont want to give away the plot.. rating will raise w more chapters. please please RR


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling... not me.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood among a large crowd clustered at the doors of the Hogwarts Express, waiting for the train to open its doors. Everyone was talking excitedly of the upcoming year, and Harry was relaying to his friends the events of his summer with the Dursleys.  
  
At long last, the large train's doors creaked open, and everyone rushed inside. Within ten minutes everyone had loaded on, and the engine began its long journey to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione was bouncing on her seat, grinning, and telling Harry and Ron of all the advanced courses she was taking. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. Hermione glared at them for a moment for their lack of interest, but continued with her eager chatter.  
  
Midway through the trip, by the time Hermione had talked herself to sleep, the cart rolled through the isle. The candy seemed to become more and more copious every year. Ron began ordering handfuls of chocolate, and shoving it into his mouth while paying. "I reckon we should wake up Hermione... if she finds she missed out on this she'll murder us with more of her incessant chatter," Ron said between mouthfuls. Harry shook Hermione awake, and they each bought a few chocolate frogs.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron and gasped. "Ron, you'll make yourself sick with all that... you have more candy piled up on your seat than the cart has." Grinning at himself and turning his cloak pockets out to reveal a couple knuts, Ron said,  
  
"No wonder my family's always flat out broke," and vanished behind his pile.  
  
Harry smiled, shaking his head and opened his chocolate frog, which jumped about the car, and kicked a small piece of paper out of the wrapper, which fluttered through the air. Harry bent over and picked the paper off the floor. He read the tight scrawl, a confused look slowly spreading across his face. The message seemed so broad... yet he felt that somehow it was specifically meant for him. He carefully put the small paper into his pocket. Hermione took no notice of Harry, as she was too busy flailing about the cabin trying to capture the frog, which hopped onto Ron's mountain of carefully-stacked candy, and knocked it over. Ron's pile slid to the floor and several of his chocolate frogs escaped from their packages.  
  
Harry forgot about the contents of his paper as the three students fumbled to gather the six frogs which were now bouncing off every wall, and creating a huge riot.  
  
The train finally pulled up to the large wizarding school, and hundreds of students slowly filed out of the train. Harry watched the nervous, fidgeting first years gather around Hagrid... "HAGRID!!" the three yelled in unison. Hagrid looked down among the crowd for a moment before spotting the people who shouted his name. His face lit up. "'Arry! Ron! 'Ermione! How've ya ben? I 'aven't ben able ter visit yeh all summer!" They ran towards him, smiling, but Professor Snape quickly intervened with his usual cold sneer.  
  
"Hagrid is much too busy at the moment for social gatherings. You have all year to see him... your hellos can wait a few hours, can they not?"  
  
"Aw, but Professor jest a quick 'ello wouldn't do nobody no harm..."  
  
"We run a tight schedule Hagrid, let's not deter things any more than necessary." Professor Snape strolled away with a satisfied glare.  
  
Hagrid, tried not to look disappointed. "Well, I serpose it'd be wise ter follow the Professor's orders..."  
  
Ron looked off at Professor Snape in disgust, "What the bloddy hell is up his arse?" Harry sniggered at his comment, but Ron didn't catch on. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's immaturity, and sighed,  
  
"Well, we'll see you around, Hagrid." They walked off to join the other sixth years, unhappily finding that Malfoy was not eaten by a Hippogryph or some other such creature over the summer. Malfoy took no notice of his Gryffindor rivals, as his interests seemed to have changed with the passing months. A large crowd of girls followed closely at his heels, swooning over him.  
  
Harry fidgeted with the paper in his pocket.  
  
Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him ahead to meet up with their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Soon afterward, everyone was settled in their common rooms, gossiping and laughing. Hermione neatly stacked her books by her bed, when she wandered off to talk with some of the girls, Ron and Harry flipped through them, wide-eyed. The books were at least half a foot thick, and the print was so small it was near unreadable. At first glance, Harry caught sight of several large words and quickly shut the book, his head spinning. Ron mischievously scribbled notes through select pages of her books. Neville walked by, and tripped over Ron, who was sprawled across the floor vandalizing Hermione's books, and fell, headfirst, onto the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Neville!" Ron looked worried, and was about to help him up, but Neville stood up and walked away, apologizing, swaying in every step.  
  
The Gryffindor Head Boy strolled into the room and announced that it was time to come down to the feast.  
  
Everyone was seated in the Dining Hall, anxiously awaiting their meal. Dumbledore introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor O'Connell. Half the room shifted their eyes to Professor Snape, who was giving the new teacher a vicious glare. After his long welcoming speech, the Headmaster threw his arms in the air and shouted "Let's eat!" Upon command, the tables filled with food, and the kids ravenously stuffed their faces. Ron was slow on his food intake, as his stomach was upset from all the chocolate. Hermione poked at her plate, mumbling to herself something about house elves. Harry quickly interrupted her, with a teasing smile,  
  
"Ah, for Merlin's sake let's not start that again." Hermione blushed and timidly shoved the food into her mouth. Harry turned back around in his seat and heard something crunch. He took the small paper out from his pocket, once again going over the words inscribed on it:  
  
Do not let emotions put your best friend in danger.  
  
Harry had it lightly grasped in his hands. A teacher walked by, and the breeze created from their billowing cloak picked the paper up and blew it across the room. Harry lost sight of it, and forgot about it before he could use the "Accio" locating spell.  
  
Thanks so much for reading!! Please review- even if it's to say that it sucks. (I may not continue this without reviews.) 


End file.
